A Baby?
by Abigail Josephine
Summary: Apa yang terjadi saat Sakura menginginkan seorang anak? WARNING! Rated M for conten.


A/N : Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah menyemangati saya. untuk fic The Renegade Hunter sendiri masih dalam proses pengerjaan dan ini adalah beberapa fic lama yang belum saya publish sebelumnya. Happy Reading...

A SasuSaku Fanfiction.

Warnings!

Oneshoot.

AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme and Lime, DLDR!

Not for children!

Standar Disclaimer Applied!

Liiga A.Chavali Present.

.

.

Pada awalnya, Sasuke pikir istrinya mungkin tidak tertarik. Sakura ragu-ragu, Sasuke tahu itu, dengan cara Sakura menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati, dan napas bergetar yang jatuh dari bibirnya. Meskipun istrinya adalah tipe orang baik dan lembut dalam sifatnya yang paling tulus, Sasuke tahu bahwa istrinya tidak pernah takut untuk memberitahunya ketika dia sedang tidak mood — itulah sebabnya kegelisahannya yang tiba-tiba membuat dia sedih.

Tetap saja, Sasuke tidak dapat menemukan itu dalam dirinya sendiri untuk menghadapi istrinya secara terbuka, menyingkirkan keinginan gila dari pikirannya untuk lain waktu, ketika dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari bawah bajunya, menekan dahinya ke tulang selangka Sakura dengan manis dengan desahan lembut. Sasuke tidak keberatan jika mereka tidak bercinta malam ini, meskipun dia berada jauh dari istrinya dalam dua bulan terakhir, dan dia ingin menunjukkan itu dengan memperlambat segalanya — membiarkan dia tahu bahwa itu baik-baik saja.

Sakura mengejutkannya dengan memegang lehernya dan menariknya dalam ciuman panas, memindahkan tangan mungilnya ke celana panjangnya sementara yang lain menarik rambutnya. Sasuke mengerang sedikit, meremas kemejanya di tangannya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak ingin tinggal diam ketika jari-jarinya yang gesit dia memegang pangkal lehernya.

"Hei," Sasuke menyela ciuman mereka, menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia menarik diri. Dia menatapnya dengan lembut. "Kita tidak harus melakukannya. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin memaksa mu."

Alis Sakura menyatu sejenak, seolah bingung, sebelum pipinya memerah saat menyadari, mulutnya terbuka. "Oh! Itu bukan—"

"Aku bisa merasakanmu gemetar," katanya, menyapu seikat rambut merah muda yang jatuh dari wajahnya. Sudut mulutnya menarik senyum kecil yang meyakinkan. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura menatapnya sebentar, dan pipinya yang bersemu menjadi merah dan semakin merah, dan ketika dia mengerutkan kening dan mulai bertanya-tanya apakah dia baik-baik saja, dia menggenggam pundaknya dan berkata, "Aku ingin bayi!"

Untuk sesaat, pikiran Sasuke menjadi kosong. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun untuk dikatakan, tidak bisa berfikir bahkan menggerakkan anggota badan, pikiran menjadi gugup dengan pengakuan Sakura. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari betapa kering mulutnya sampai dia mulai berbicara lagi — bingung, pada awalnya, tetapi secara bertahap semakin percaya diri dengan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku hanya — aku sudah banyak memikirkannya. Tentang kita. Dan aku sangat bahagia, sungguh. Tapi Sasuke-kun, aku — aku ingin bayi. Aku ingin punya bayi denganmu. " Dia tersenyum, pipinya memerah dan wajahnya terlihat gembira, dan menyandarkan dahinya di dada pria itu, menekankan tangan Sasuke ke dadanya untuk merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu. "Aku ingin sebuah keluarga."

 _Keluarga_? benaknya berbisik, telinganya berdenging dengan suara darahnya yang mengalir kencang. Ada lonjakan ketidakpastian di perutnya, hampir seperti dia takut. Tapi kemudian, ketika dia merasa Sakura menarik tangannya kembali, dan ketika dia akhirnya melihat raut wajah Sakura - yang sedikit sedih dan kecewa - dia tidak bisa tersenyum untuk santai dan bersandar, menekan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura dan menyadari tangan istrinya sudah di tempat tidur.

 _Keluarga_? pikirnya lagi, dengan desahan konten dan kepakan hangat di hatinya. Dia menekan tangannya di belakang kepala Sakura untuk memeluknya dengan lembut, hisapan bibirnya sedikit mereda sebagai tampilan kelembutan.

 _'Ya, aku pikir aku juga menginginkannya.'_

Sakura agak terengah-engah ketika akhirnya Sasuke menarik dirinya, mata hijaunya setengah menutup dan mulut terbelah dalam kecupan lembut, dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum kecil dari bibirnya saat melihatnya. Sakura terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Berkedip sekali, dua kali, seolah Sakura berusaha memulihkan tenaganya, tangan Sakura menemukan jalan ke pangkal leher Sasuke, mengotak-atik rambut halusnya di sana. Tatapannya mendapatkan intensitas yang tenang, seolah memastikan dia memahami makna di balik tindakannya.

"Sasuke-kun," bisiknya serius, nada hati-hati, "Aku tidak main-main, kau tahu itu kan? Aku ingin kau yakin."

Sasuje menatapnya sejenak, tersentuh oleh desakannya terhadap keinginan dan kepastian keputusannya. Dan ketika Sasuke menariknya lebih dekat dan mengangguk, menggumamkan kata-kata yang lembut, percaya diri, persetujuan, kekuatan tatapannya meringankan, dan dia menyeringai, menyodorkan mulutnya ke bibir lelaki itu dalam ciuman yang bahagia, mengubur jari-jarinya dengan lembut di rambut hitam milik Sasuke. Respons Sakura yang antusias membuat senyum Sasuke mengembang dibibirnya, dan dia tidak membuang waktu untuk merespons, tangannya yang berada dikepala Sakura perlahan-lahan turun ke pinggangnya, membelai semua kurva lembut yang dia temuka.

Ledakan api kecil mengaum dalam darahnya pada sensasi tubuh hangat Sakura, dan dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasakan kulit panas di sana, menikmati napas kecil dan berbisik, ketika dia menyentuh wanita itu di mana saja tangannya dapat menjangkau. Dia cepat menggelengkan kepalanya ketika telapak tangannya akhirnya menangkupkan payudara Sakura di atas bra-nya, kesabaran jelas terlihat tipis dengan tampilan alisnya yang berkerut dan bibir yang digigitnya. Tidak perlu lebih dari beberapa sentuhan sebelum dia menarik kembali dan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cepat, melepaskan setiap hambatan dan menemukan jalan antara sentuhan pria itu dan kulitnya yang telanjang.

Sasuke hampir ingin tertawa ketika wanita itu mengambil waktu sejenak untuk berhenti, semangat menyala ketika dia melepaskan diri dari celana pendek dan pakaian dalamnya, pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan keinginannya ketika melihat sosok istrinya yang telanjang, membiarkan hembusan nafas kecil tergelincir dari bibirnya.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura terengah ketika tangan Sasuke akhirnya menyentuh payudara kirinya. Telapak tangannya sangat panas dan besar, kulit kasarnya menciptakan gesekan yang paling menyenangkan pada putingnya yang mengeras, dan dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Sakura menyapukan jari-jarinya ke rambut Sasuke ketika dia menekan putingnya dengan lembuta yang Sakura sukai di sepanjang hubungan mereka, menekan kepalanya ke belakang dengan erangan ketika Sasuke dengan sengaja meniupkan nafasnya disekitar putingnya. Sakura menemukan rambut gelap Sasuke yang berantakan saat dia menggerakkan lidahnya di sekitar ujungnya yang sensitif, menggigit putingnya dengan lembut.

Sakura mencengkeram rambutnya lebih keras ketika dia merasakan tangan Sasuke melayang dari payudaranya bergerak kebawah, menuju titik sensitifnya. Sasuke membuat sentuhan singkat dan membuatnya gemetar, membuat desahan lolos dari bibirnya ketika Sasuke menekan titik _G-spot_ nya. Dia merasakan lelaki itu menyeringai di kulitnya yang licin, dan menyapukan lidahnya ke putingnya sebelum Sakura akhirnya meremas rambutnya dan menariknya ke atas, menangkap bibirnya dengan ciuman yang keras dan kuat, berusaha mencuri napas dari paru-parunya. Sasuke tahu dia hanya mencoba untuk memenangkan kembali dominasinya, dan mencoba membuatnya untuk mematuhi tuntutannya — dan Sasuke memanfaatkan situasi ini dengan memberikan sentuhan yang membuat Sakura melengkungkan punggunnya dan mendesahkan namanya.

Sasuke menekan mulutnya ke detak jantung Sakura dan menikmati detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang di lidahnya. _'Milikku'_ , pikirnya secara posesif, nyaris tidak menyadari bagaimana matanya berubah ketika dia menatap Sakura, nafasnya memberat dan dia mencoba menghafal detail wajah Sakura — mulut yang terbuka, pipi yang memerah, alis yang berkerut — dan bagaimana suaranya saat terengah-engah dan merintih saat dia menekan titik sensitifnya.

"Cantik," gumamnya, terpesona.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, dan dia tersenyum sedikit, menyelipkan tangannya ke dada Sasuke. Dia menekan kukunya di sana dan mendorongnya ke bawah dengan mata menggodanya sementara tanganya yang lain menjelajahi perut bawah Sasuke, sentuhannya menyebarkan panas seperti api di perutnya. Seringai tercetak dimulut Sakura ketika telapak tangannya berhenti, dan dia mengambil momen ini untuk mendorong Sasuke dan menekan lengan Sasuke di atas kepalanya, mengambil alih.

Sakura mengarahkan tangannya yang bebas ke ujung celana Sasuke.

"It's my turn," katanya mendesak, menarik ujung celananya dengan putus asa. Dia menggigit bibirnya saat melihat gairah pria itu yang menonjol.

Sasuke dengan mudah mengangkat pinggulnya untuk membantu Sakura melepaskan satu-satunya kain yang tersisa ditubuhnya, dan ketika Sakura menggunakan kedua tangannya, dia mendorong pakaian dalamnya dengan cepat dan melemparnya. Sakura menghadiahinya dengan ciuman yang dalam, penuh gairah, menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya dan dengan lembut menari-nari di sepanjang lidahnya sendiri, dan dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik dan membungkus kejantanannya dengan lihai. Sasuke mengerang dan menegang, membisikkan namanya.

"Aku tidak bisa," tiba-tiba dia berbisik, menggelengkan kepalanya. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke hampir berpikir dia berubah pikiran tentang segalanya, dan jantungnya bergerak dengan kecewa, tapi Sakura dengan cepat membuktikan bahwa Sasuke salah ketika dia menariknya kembali dan menggigit bibirnya, satu tangan menopang dadanya dan menekan dirinya sendiri pada kejantanan Sasuke. Matanya terpejam, dan Sasuke mendapati dirinya mencengkeram seprai dengan cepat, pemandangan yang terlalu menarik untuk ditangani.

"Aku tidak sabar lagi," desah Sakura, dan dia merasa dirinya hangat.

Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak mengerang ketika Sakura menungganginya perlahan, membenamkan kejantanannya, satu tangan di perut bagian bawahnya, yang lain di dadanya, dengan mulut terbuka dan mata terpejam rapat. Sasuke mencoba tenang, tetapi dia gagal, dia terlalu terpesona pada penampilan Sakura saat ini. Membungkus kejantanannya yang licin dan panas. Sasuke tidak pernah berada di dalam Sakura seperti ini sebelumnya, tanpa perlindungan, _Skin-to-Skin_. Dia merasa benar-benar luar biasa.

"Sakura," serunya, begitu Sakura mulai bergerak. Tangannya mengencang di sekitar seprai sampai kuku-kuku jarinya memutih, dan untuk sesaat, dia berharap dirinya lah yang berada diatas Sakura dan menungganginya. Imajinasi liarnya segera hilang ketika Sakura meraih tangannya dan memindahkannya ke payudaranya. Sasuke meremasnya dengan kuat dan membuat Sakura menyentakan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Sial," dia bersumpah, pipi Sakura yang penuh keringat memerah karena aktivitas mereka membuatnya lebih bergairah. Dia meremas payudara Sakura lebih keras, mengawasinya melalui sudut matanya, hasrat dan cinta membuat Sakura melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan mengerang, mengayunkan pinggulnya lebih cepat, meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk bernafas. Sakura yakin jika keadaan terus seperti ini, dia akan mencapai klimaksnya sebelum Sasuke.

"Sial, Sakura—Kau terasa sangat nikmat seperti ini," erang Sasuke.

Mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berada dipayudaranya, mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya lagi dan lagi. Dia menggenggam tangannya lebih erat, geraman keluar dari tenggorokannya. "Ya Tuhan, Sasuke-kun, kau terasa begitu—"

Sasuke bangkit dan menciumnya, menyelipkan tangan mereka yang tergenggam erat di antara dada mereka, dan Sakura berteriak kaget ketika Sasuke menyentak kejantanannya lebih dalam, mengerangkan namanya. Dia merasakan tangan Sakura yang bebas terangkat dari dadanya menuju lehernya, kuku-kuku menancap ke dalam kulitnya, dan dia menggigit bibir Sakura sebagai pembalasan, menikmati napasnya yang terengah-engah. Pinggulnya tersentak ketika Sasuke mendorongnya dengan sangat keras, dan Sasuke menjadi kaku ketika dia mengerjap-ngerjap di sekelilingnya untuk beberapa saat — dan teringat sebuah dongeng tentang batasnya yang semakin dekat.

Berhenti sejenak, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Sakura, mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya hingga membuat ranjang mereka berdecit. Sakura mendesah lebih keras, meremas rambut Sasuke lebih kuat. Sakura merasakan milik Sasuke berkedut dan bergetar di dalam dirinya, mengerang diperpotongan lehernya. Sakura berkedip sekali, dua kali, dan akhirnya mengumpulkan kesadaranya dan tersenyum.

"Terlalu banyak untukmu, ya?" Sasuke bertanya, dan dia tidak menggoda atau mencela.

Sakura mengangguk di lehernya, terengah-engah. Lengannya melingkari wanita itu dengan manis, memeluknya dengan lembut, seolah meminta maaf. "Aku tidak terbiasa dengan perasaanmu secara langsung," katanya, terdengar sedikit malu.

Sakura tertawa sedikit, menyisir rambut Sasuke yang lembab dengan jarinya. "Kau tadi mendengarku," bisiknya, mencium tepat di belakang telinganya. Sakura tersenyum ketika dia sedikit bergidik. "Kau bukan satu-satunya yang merasa berbeda untuk kali ini."

Sasuke menatapnya saat itu dengan tatapan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang hingga Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menariknya dan menciumnya perlahan, tulus, memegangnya dengan lembut. Dia merasakan Sasuke mendesah puas, menanggapi ciumannya dengan sentimen yang sama, membelai kulitnya dengan ibu jarinya dengan lingkaran yang lambat dan penuh kasih.

Sasuke mulai bergerak lagi, dan Sakura mencengkeram kulitnya dan melenguh, dan Sasuke tahu bahwa dia tidak akan menghentikannya. Pinggulnya jatuh kembali ke ritme sebelumnya, manis dan lambat, dan dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya dalam keintiman dari semuanya. Ini terasa berbeda, dengan lengannya melingkari wanita itu erat-erat dan mulutnya bergerak perlahan ke arahnya — terasa lebih dekat, entah bagaimana. Dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lelaki itu dengan desakan yang lebih kuat, untuk ini, untuk mengayunkan dirinya sedikit lebih keras, sedikit lebih cepat — dikuasai oleh semua cinta di dalam hatinya yang dia punya untuk pria ini.

Pinggul Sasuke naik dan memenuhi miliknya, dan erangan jelas menyelinap dari tenggorokannya, satu tangan mencengkeram leher Sasuke sementara yang lain bergerak ke bahunya, meremas dengan kuat. Tatapan kagum yang Sasuke berikan padanya, seolah dia adalah hal terindah yang pernah dilihatnya, seperti tidak ada orang yang dia tahu yang lebih menakjubkan darinya, menyebabkan perutnya dikelilingi jutaan kupu-kupu. Sasuke menciumnya lagi dengan semangat, menyentuh pinggulnya dengan penuh cinta sementara kejantanannya menyodoknya lebih keras, mencari kepuasan.

"Sasuke," bisiknya, menempel padanya lebih erat. Dia menatapnya memohon, putus asa untuk bantuannya.

Sasuke mengerti dan mempercepat temponya, dan menggumamkan sesuatu tentangnya yang begitu sangat cantik, sementara tangannya meluncur turun ke pinggulnya dan turun ke pantatnya, mencengkeramnya dengan kuat ketika dia mengatur ritme baru. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura dan gesekan memabukkan menguasai indranya, terengah-engah dan mengerang kulitnya yang berkeringat, tubuhnya gemetar terhadap dirinya sendiri ketika dia berjuang mencapi klimaksnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke," erangnya, menekan ciumannya cepat, wajahnya memerah, mata terpejam tertutup dan tangisan menekan ke tenggorokannya. "Sasuke, aku sangat dekat, sangat dekat ...!"

" _Fuck_!" erangnya, mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya saat milik Saskura menjepitnya dengan ketat. "Sial, Sakura, aku akan—"

" _Ooohhhhhh...Sasukeh~~~"_

Cairan Sakura membanjiri miliknya, dia berhenti sejenak untuk membiarkan Sakura menikmati klimaksnya dan mengatur nafasnya. Sasuke mulai bergerak lebih liar dari sebelumnya, dia menggila saat milik Sakura menjepitnya lebih kencang. Sakura mendesahkan namanya dengan suara yang terengah-engah ketika milik Sasuke mulai berkedut didalamnya, Sasuke mulai memperdalam tusukannya saat merasa dirinya hampir mencapai klimaksnya dan membenamkan wajahnya dileher Sakura.

" _Arrrgghhhhh..."_

Sakura memandangnya dengan mata sayu dan nafas yang terengah-engah ketika Sasuke mencapai klimaksnya dan rahimnya yang terasa penuh dan hangat oleh cairan Sasuke.

Hening untuk sesaat, ketika mereka berdua berjuang untuk mengatur napas kembali sambil gemetar karena klimaks mereka, mata mereka membelalak dan nyaris tak percaya, tak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah bercinta dengan hebat.

" _Fuck_ ," Sasuke akhirnya memecah keheningan, suaranya serak dan setengah terengah-engah.

Dia terdengar sangat mempesona sehingga Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawa, tapi tetap bahagia. Dia merasakan pria itu menyeringai di lehernya sebagai respons, dan jantungnya yang berdebar sangat cepat. Ya Tuhan, dia menyukainya prianya ketika dia tersenyum seperti itu.

"Ya," jawabnya, masih tertawa ringan. Dia menarik dirinya untuk menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum, menangkupkan satu sisi wajahnya. "Kau bisa mengatakannya lagi?"

Senyum Sasuke memudar — tetapi tidak sepenuhnya; digantikan oleh senyum yang lebih lembut yang berbicara banyak tentang perasaannya saat ini. Sakura tidak bisa untuk tidak menciumnya.

Dan ketika Sakura menarik dirinya kembali dia melihat Sasuke menatapnya intens, dan Sakura bisa melihat di matanya: semua cinta yang dia punya untuknya, tulus dan suci.

Diam-diam, Sasuke menyentuh pipinya. Mendesaknya untuk menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," katanya.

Sasuke menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi pebar milik Sakura dan menatapnya lembut, jantung Sakira berdebar saat dia membelai pipinya lagi. Cintanya benar-benar tanpa syarat, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang membuat Sakura berterimakasih pada Tuhan.

"Ya," gumamnya, menutup matanya. Dia menghela nafas, damai dan bahagia.

"Jadi?"

"Hmm?" Sakura mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menginginkan seorang anak?" Sasuke memperjelas pertanyaannya. "Bukankah dulu kau bilang tidak ingin punya anak untuk 3 tahun pertama pernikahan kita? ini baru 2 tahun Sakura".

Sakura menarik dirinya dan berbaring dan Sasuke mengikutinya. "Kau ingat Hinata?". Sasuke hanya berguman menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Dia baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang lucu. Dan aku juga bertemu Ino disana dan dia bilang dia sedang hamil 2 bulan lalu aku mulai berfikir bahwa aku egois karena terlalu memikirkan diriku sendiri dan karir ku tanpa memikirkan perasaan mu."

"Kau tahu aku tidak keberatan dengan itu Sakura. Kau ada disini saja sudah lebih dari cukup." Sasuke memeluk istrinya dan mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Selama ini kau pasti tersiksa bukan Sasuke?". Sakura menyamankan diri dalam pelukan suaminya dan mulai berbicara lagi. "Selama ini kau pasti menahannya bukan? Saat kita berhubungan sex kau selalu memakai pengaman dan aku merasa seperti wanita paling jahat di dunia. Karena itu aku pikir tidak masalah jika aku hamil lagipula kita sudah menikah."

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Sakura." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Tidak Sasuke, aku sudah yakin dengan keputusan ini. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu tersiksa lagi, aku minta maaf".

"Ssshhhhh... Sakura kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Lihat aku.." Sasuke memegang wajah istrinya dan memaksanya untuk menatap matanya. "Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungmu apapun itu."

Sakura menatap suaminya, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana tapi yang dia temukan hanyalah ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata Sasuke. Dia tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas bibir Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke"

"Kau tahu aku lebih mencintaimu." Sasuke membalik tubuh istrinya menatapnya penuh arti. Sekarang giliran dia yang mengambil alih permainan ini. "Siap untuk ronde berikutnya nyonya Uchiha?"

Sakura bergidik ngeri saat Sasuke berbisik ditelinganya dan kemudian menegang saat merasakan Sasuke sudah memposisikan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras lagi. Sepertinya dia harus menelpon dr.Tsunade besok untuk meminta ijin cuti, lagipula ini juga salahnya sendiri karena sudah membangunkan singa yang kelaparan.

.

.

 _Fin._


End file.
